Long Nights
by Leijona
Summary: Set somewhere in season seven; Nathan's on the road with his team and get surprised by Peyton, who visits one of his games. NP friendship. Oneshot. Complete.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters portrayed in this story. Mark Schwahn and the CW do. The song 'Long Nights' belongs to Eddie Vedder._

_**AN:** I have been playing with this idea for a while now and to be honest, it took me quite some time to write it down. There's not really a point to this story, nor does anything exciting happen, it's just an opportunity to show the wonderful friendship between Nathan and Peyton, something the show doesn't give us enough of. I would love to hear what you think and hope you will like it, of course :)_

_**Summary:** Set somewhere in season seven; Nathan's on the road with his team and get surprised by Peyton, who visits one of his games._

* * *

Peyton smiled when she saw his familiar silhouette leaning against the wall of the gym, his sports bag casually slung over one shoulder. It had been a year since she last talked to him or even saw him, but she would recognize him anywhere. She silently walked up to him, until she was standing right behind him and stood on her toes, putting her mouth next to his ear "Don't bother showering tonight."

He kept looking straight ahead but smiled "Peyton Sawyer." He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Scott," she said "It's Peyton _Scott_."

"Whatever. Get over here, Sawyer," Nathan turned around and flashed his famous grin as he dropped his bag on the ground and spread out his arms "God, I haven't talked to you in forever."

Peyton shook her head at the use of her old nickname, but took a step forward anyway. She soon found herself enveloped in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again." Nathan said and rested his chin on her head.

"Same here, Nate," Peyton piped up "But I. Need. Air."

"Oh. Sorry." He loosened his grip and rubbed her back "You should really put on some weight, Sawyer; you're still as thin as a stick."

"Last time I checked that wasn't a reason to smother people." Peyton looked up and smiled when she saw the amused look in his eyes "I've missed you, Nate."

"I've missed you too." Nathan let go of her, still smiling "Is Lucas here too?"

She shook her head "No, he's in New York. He's doing a small book tour on the north-east coast."

Nathan nodded "I remember him texting me something about that a while ago." He smiled "And where's Sawyer?"

"She's at home, with the babysitter."

"What are you doing here then?" Nathan looked at her with a questioning look I his eyes "Or have you suddenly grown to like basketball?"

"Not really," Peyton said slowly "But I heard something about the Charlotte Bobcats signing someone I went to high school with. And I don't know, he's supposed to be the next big thing, you know, made a comeback after a serious injury and whatnot. He used to be kind of an ass in high school, but I think I actually dated him back then," she shrugged "Anyway, when I found out the Bobcats were playing in my new hometown tonight, I decided to go see for myself what has become of him."

"Is that right?" Nathan chuckled and played along "Well, did you find him?"

Peyton nodded, acting serious "Yeah. Turns out he is a really great player."

Nathan smiled at her compliment.

"Although," she continued with a lowered voice, as though she was going to tell him a secret, when in reality she was trying her best not to laugh "He was much better looking in high school."

Nathan shook his head and tried to look hurt "Very funny, Sawyer."

Peyton laughed at his pout "Just kidding, Nate. You really did great out there tonight."

He eyes lit up again "Thank you."

"So," Peyton looked at her watch "Are you on a tight schedule, or do you have time to grab a drink?"

"I've got time," Nathan picked up his bag again "We're not leaving until tomorrow afternoon. But shouldn't you get home to the babysitter?"

"No. We have found this great girl; Anne. She doesn't mind sleeping over every now and then, so I'm good for tonight." Peyton smiled and hooked arms with him "Come on, let's go." She guided him towards her car in the parking lot.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nathan said with disbelief when he saw which car she walked to.

"What?"

"Tell me you don't still have the same car you had in high school." Nathan shook his head, but threw his bag in the trunk anyway.

"And what is so wrong with that?" Peyton asked while she got in.

"Nothing," he sighed as he got in as well "It's just very old, Sawyer. And don't you think it's time to get a safer car? Maybe one with a roof?"

"Hey," Peyton started the engine and smiled when it came to life, still sounding as if it was brand new, almost like the car was showing off to Nathan "Don't knock the Comet, okay? It may be old, but it holds a lot of good memories."

"Really?" Nathan mocked "Funny, because I don't remember us ever making out in this car."

"Really?" Peyton mimicked his tone "Well, the night is still young."

Nathan laughed and sat back "Yeah, it is."

* * *

About half an hour later they walked into Citizen Kane; a bar Peyton had discovered right after Lucas and she had moved here. It had quickly become one of her favorite places in the city. Like each Friday, there was live music and, like each Friday, it was an unknown, but great band that was playing.

Peyton put her car keys in the pocket of her leather jacket and took out her money "What can I get you, Nate?"

"I'll take a beer." Nathan looked around the room and spotted a free table on the other side, in a quieter part of the bar. He leaned closer, so Peyton would hear him over the music "I'm going to go get us that table," he said as he pointed.

Peyton nodded and watched him as he made his way over, but turned around when she saw the bartender approaching out of the corner of her eye. She placed her order and paid, before she picked up their drinks and joined Nathan "Here you go."

"Thanks," Nathan took a sip of his beer.

"Is it okay that you're drinking," she asked, suddenly wondering if he was allowed to drink during the season "Or are you breaking like all the rules of professional basketball right now?" Peyton looked worried.

Nathan laughed "It's okay. Our next game is not until Wednesday, so we're allowed to relax today and tomorrow. As long as we don't get really wild, I think a couple of beers won't do any harm."

"Crap," Peyton joked "Does that mean I have to cancel that bottle of tequila that I had coming after we finished these drinks?"

Nathan gave her a wink "Why? Can't you handle a bottle of tequila on your own?"

"Sadly; no." Peyton shook her head "Those days are long gone."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed "Having a kid changes things, doesn't it?"

"Definitely," she nodded "But I'd give up tequila for Sawyer every day."

"Cheers." Nathan held up his bottle in agreement before he took a sip and continued "But how are you? What are you doing these days?" Nathan looked up from his drink "Besides not keeping in touch with your friends in Tree Hill, I mean."

"Hey," Peyton scoffed "That works both ways, you know. You could have called too."

"I know." He smiled at her, glad she wasn't offended by his remark, because he hadn't said it to hurt her feelings. He was simply stating the facts, like she did in her reply. "I guess we all have been busy."

"I guess we have." Peyton agreed and took a sip of her drink before she continued "But that doesn't mean I don't miss all of you."

Nathan nodded "I know. Tree Hill isn't the same without you and Lucas."

"Yeah," she nodded "But life here is good, you know?"

Nathan leaned back in his chair "Tell me."

Peyton shrugged "Lucas loves it here. He says he feels inspired when he walks around town and has been writing ever since we got here, so that's really good. And well, I can work from home, so I get to spend a lot of time with Sawyer, which I wouldn't trade for the world."

"But?" Nathan asked.

"No," she shook her head "No but. I just miss you all from time to time. That's it."

"Ok." Nathan smiled when he saw that she was sincere. That missing her friends really was all there was to it. He leaned forward and put his hand on hers "Well, then let's agree that from now on we'll keep in touch on a regular basis. And not just by showing up to a basketball game once a year."

"Ok." Peyton smiled back at him "I promise."

"Good," Nathan gave her wink "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get another beer. Can I get you anything?"

Peyton shook her head and held up her glass to show him she still had some left "I'm good. Thanks."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Nathan walked over to the bar and ordered another beer. When he made his way back to Peyton, he noticed she was on the phone. She looked worried. He sat down and looked at her, his eyes furrowed.

Peyton looked up at Nathan and gave him a faint smile before she ended the call. She sighed "That was Anne. Sawyer has a fever and won't stop crying," she rubbed her forehead "I'm really sorry, Nate, but I need to go home."

"Of course," he nodded "I'll just get a cab back to the hotel."

"Don't you dare," Peyton got up "You're staying at our house, if that's ok with your coach, of course."

"Sure. But what about Sawyer?" Nathan got up as well and followed Peyton outside.

"If I know my little girl well enough," Peyton said as she unlocked her car "All she needs is her Mommy to rock her to sleep. After that she'll be fine."

* * *

"Anne?" Peyton waited until Nathan was inside before she closed the front door. She heard Sawyer's crying coming from the living room and gestured Nathan to follow her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Anne walking around in circles, holding Sawyer in her arms, trying to calm her down. Peyton walked over to Anne and held out her arms "Mommy's here, Sawyer."

Anne handed Sawyer to her mother "Thank you, Mrs. Scott. I really didn't know what to do anymore."

"First of all," Peyton smiled at the girl "I told you to call me Peyton. And second," she looked at her daughter "It's just how little kids are, Anne. They only want their Mom or Dad when they're sick."

Nathan smiled as he saw Sawyer calm down in Peyton's arms. The resemblance between the two was almost unreal; Sawyer had the same golden curls and the same emerald green eyes as Peyton.

"Listen," Peyton sat down in the rocking chair and looked up at Anne "It's only 11.30, so why don't you go home? You don't have to sleep here."

"Are you sure?" Anne asked "I wouldn't mind."

"Yes, I'm sure," Peyton smiled at her "Go."

"Ok." Anne grabbed her backpack and jacket off the couch and looked at Peyton and Nathan. She had seen him in some of the pictures that were put up around the house and Peyton had told her she was going to surprise him at his game tonight, but it was nice to see him in real life. She waved before she stepped into the hall "Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye." Nathan looked at Peyton "Should I walk her home? It's late."

Peyton smiled and gave him a wink "She lives next door, Nate. I think she'll manage."

"Right." Nathan smiled. He got up and walked around the living room, looking at some of the pictures on the walls. There were a few pictures of all of them in high school and from Peyton and Lucas' wedding, but most of them were pictures and drawings of Sawyer. Nathan sat down again and looked at Peyton who was softly humming a song.

Peyton looked up at him "There's beer in the fridge," she got up "I'm just going to put Sawyer to bed; I'll join you on the porch in a minute?"

"Sounds perfect." Nathan got up as well and walked to the kitchen, where he grabbed two beers from the fridge before he made his way outside. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs and opened the two bottles, taking in the view of the hills in front of him. Even by night he could see this was a beautiful place.

"Vast asleep," Peyton confirmed when she sat down on the other chair. She grabbed the beer that was waiting for her on the small table and took a sip "Perfect."

Nathan smiled and nodded in agreement "Much better than a hotel room."

"Definitely," she leaned back and closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again she looked at the man sitting beside her "You're happy, aren't you?"

Nathan looked at her with a questioning look "What?"

Peyton shrugged "It's just that you seem to be very content with your life, Nate. You have a sense of peace over you that I haven't seen before. I like it."

He thought about her statement for a minute, still surprised their conversation had gone from a hotel room to this, but couldn't do anything else than agree. He nodded "I am. Happy, I mean. Ever since I made my 'comeback'," he air-quoted the word "And basketball has become part of everyday life again, I don't know, it feels like all the hard work finally pays off. And with Haley recording and touring again and Jamie having a good life, you know, it makes it all worthwhile."

Peyton nodded.

"But you seem to be happy too, Sawyer." Nathan looked at her and saw her nod again. He held up his bottle "Let's toast to that; a happy life. Cheers."

"Cheers." Peyton raised her bottle before she took one last sip. Once she had emptied her drink, she got up "I hate to be the boring Mom here, Nate, but I really should go to bed. Sawyer doesn't quite understand that it's also possible for her to sleep in."

Nathan smiled and got up as well "No problem, I should get some sleep as well."

"I have the guest room ready for you, it's the first door on your left" Peyton closed the door behind them and locked it "Breakfast at nine tomorrow?"

Nathan nodded "Sure thing." He put his bottle down on the kitchen counter and held out his arms.

Peyton smiled and gave him a hug "Good night, Nate."

"Night, Sawyer."

* * *

"Can you say 'Uncle Nate'?" Peyton put her daughter in the highchair and smiled at the little girl "Come on, say 'Uncle Nate' for Mommy."

Sawyer looked at her Mom and smiled, but kept silent.

Peyton sighed and ruffled her daughter's hair "Alright, let's makes Uncle Nate some breakfast."

Sawyer laughed out loud when her Mom gave her a wooden spoon and started banging on the table.

"Morning," Nathan walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of Sawyer's head before he walked over to Peyton and kissed her cheek "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can entertain my daughter while I whip up some pancakes?" Peyton said, while stirring the batter.

"I'd be happy to." Nathan sat down at the kitchen table and drummed along with Sawyer, who was still abusing the table with her wooden spoon "No stranger to music, I see, huh, little girl?"

Sawyer laughed in reply.

Peyton smiled when she saw Sawyer and Nathan together and realized that she should visit Tree Hill sometime soon. It would be good for Sawyer to see her aunts and uncles more often. She grabbed the plate full of freshly baked pancakes and joined them at the table "Here we go."

Nathan put some pancakes on his plate and poured syrup on them before diving in. "These are great, Peyton," he said with a full mouth "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Hey," Peyton threw her napkin at him, which made Sawyer laugh "I am a very good cook, thank you very much."

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Really."

Nathan smirked "What about all those times you were going to make us dinner, but we had to order pizza instead because you managed to burn something?"

"That only happened like two times!" Peyton shot back with a grin.

"Let's see," Nathan started counting on his hand "Mac n cheese that weekend we were at the beach house; that time you tried to bake a cake when we had the fundraiser for the basketball team and nearly set your house on fire; when you decided we should eat more healthy food and managed to forget to add water to the green beans; oh, and when you burnt that fine steak we had gotten for our two-month anniversary-"

"Stop," Peyton laughed "Ok, fine, I _was_ a terrible cook back when we were dating, but thanks to Martha Stewart I am now close to being a master chef."

"Sure," Nathan agreed, still smirking "If you say so."

"Be careful, buddy," Peyton pointed her fork at him "Or I'll poison your coffee."

"Coffee." Sawyer suddenly repeated.

Nathan looked at the little girl and burst out in laughter "What?"

"Yeah," Peyton shook her head and laughed "Of all the words she could have said, she chose 'coffee' to be her first and favorite."

"She is definitely your daughter, Sawyer."

Peyton agreed "Yes, she is."

Nathan looked at his watch and made a face "I'm really sorry, girls, but I should get going. We have a team meeting at twelve before we leave."

"Ok," Peyton got up and put the empty plates on the counter before she took Sawyer out of her chair "We'll drive you to the hotel."

He nodded "I'll just grab my bag."

* * *

"Come on, honey, let's say goodbye to Uncle Nate." Peyton held Sawyer's hand as they walked around the car to the passenger's side, where Nathan was waiting for them.

Nathan picked Sawyer up and kissed her cheek "Bye, Sawyer, take care of Mommy for me. And no more coffee, ok?"

Sawyer nodded and patted his cheek.

Nathan laughed as he held out his one free arm and gave Peyton a hug "It was great to see you again, _Sawyer_."

"Same here, Nate," Peyton stood on her toes and kissed his cheek "Say hi to Haley and Jamie for me."

"Yes, ma'am," he gave her a wink "And you tell that brother of mine to take you and Sawyer on a road trip to Tree Hill sometime soon."

"I will." Peyton let go of him and took Sawyer "Love you, Nate."

"Love you too," Nathan smiled and started walking towards the hotel entrance "Bye!"

"Bye!" Peyton gave him a quick wave and smiled when Sawyer followed her example. She waited until Nathan was inside before she put Sawyer down and took her hand "Alright, little girl, what do you want to do today?"

"Coffee!"

Peyton laughed "Of course."

**- FIN -**


End file.
